


you have mastered the art of cruelty

by MintQueenJo



Series: I'll let you play me for a while [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Jude's coming into her feelings, Secret Queen, Secret Relationship, prequel to a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintQueenJo/pseuds/MintQueenJo
Summary: Even there in the empty throne room as she stared at the spot he normally would sit, a downturn of her shoulders, a sag that was unbecoming— and so unlike her. It worried him so much, not that he would tell her, to her this marriage was just a bargain. A bargain they could stop anytime either of them wanted when it came time for Oak to be in charge, to rule.“Jude?” He pressed an unsure hand to her arm and she slowly turned her head, eyes trying to be anything other than what they were. Sad. Why was she sad? “One for tears over an empty chair?” He smirked, he could put his own mask up as fire lit her eyes.“A throne is a throne and a crown is a crown. There’s nothing either of us can do about it yet."How busy could a drunkard king prove to be though?She didn’t know why it upset her so much that he was too busy for her, it was a marriage of conveniently placed inconvenience for the pair.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: I'll let you play me for a while [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	you have mastered the art of cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I started rereading this series and fell back in love with it and decided to add more to it now, while managing a first draft for a novel, working on other fanfics, and starting college once more.
> 
> There'll be a second chapter to this story, this is the look into the conception of the long awaited Jurdan baby as I write the reveal to the court and the birthing scene.... yeah no magical bam there's suddenly a baby y'all.
> 
> Titles for story and chapters are from Savages by Kerli.

She frowned, Jude seemed to be doing a lot of that Cardan had decidedly told her so. She was always distant with her gaze and a small sad smile always on her lips when she thought no one was looking. Sometimes her hair was down, sometimes it was pulled back, and sometimes it was clenched so tightly in his fist as he took her.

And sometimes, most nights actually, did his face press against her hair to smell her scent and make sure she really was there. His wife.

His wife that no one would know was his.

Even there in the empty throne room as she stared at the spot he normally would sit, a downturn of her shoulders, a sag that was unbecoming— and so unlike her. It worried him so much, not that he would tell her, to her this marriage was just a bargain. A bargain they could stop anytime either of them wanted when it came time for Oak to be in charge, to rule.

“Jude?” He pressed an unsure hand to her arm and she slowly turned her head, eyes trying to be anything other than what they were. Sad. Why was she sad? “One for tears over an empty chair?” He smirked, he could put his own mask up as fire lit her eyes.

“A throne is a throne and a crown is a crown. There’s nothing either of us can do about it yet. You and your partying and I and—”

“Your scheming? A lying heart with a weapon of a tongue.” Cardan took hold of her wrist, “I bet you sometimes forget that my own tongue can be a weapon. A simple command from me and everyone will listen.”

“I won’t,” she frowned and made to pull away to just get pulled closer to his chest.

His lips pressed to her ear, “and in the bedroom a simple flick and you bend to my will. A long stroke and you say my name, you do whatever I ask of you. ‘Get on your knees and beg,’ even ‘let me hear you say my name,’ ‘take me deeper into your mouth, sweet deadly, Jude.’ I remember that you particularly like when I tell you ‘spread your legs for me, Jude, let me show you how cruel I can be.’ And cruel I will be for you.” A hand— the one from around her wrist— lovingly curls around her throat.

That shiver goes up her and he presses closer, “I have half a mind to take you here on the floor, make you scream my name.” He groaned and wrapped his free arm around her from where he now pressed into her side, with her still facing the throne. The hand resting against her ribs let go and slid down the front towards the apex of her thighs. “Jude, a part of you likes being helpless.” 

His fingers touched her then, they pressed against the most sensitive part of her through the fabric. The hand around her neck tightened slightly as he shifted so his chest was pressed firmly against her back. A whimper passed between her pink parted lips.

He squeezed as her heart hammered. And with a few short gasps her eyes flew open in her darkened room, a groan tore through her. Jude had been having these dreams even more increasingly— only coming to mind when Cardan proved to be too busy for her.

How busy could a drunkard king prove to be though?

She didn’t know why it upset her so much that he was too busy for her, it was a marriage of conveniently placed inconvenience for the pair. It wasn’t love but it wasn’t sex either, they hadn’t— only once have they come together since the night they said their vows. When it was rushed and in the moment, and that was moons ago. It only happened because Jude was berating Cardan in his rooms, drunk on wine, and he had kissed her to stop the talking. It worked, lips slid messily together and hands pawed at clothes until he was filling her, bringing her to completion more than once.

It happened three maybe five months ago during Taryn’s engagement.

And that worried Jude, would Cardan want her to? Did Cardan want to touch her more than what he had that night, there was no foreplay. A quick joining of bodies and it was done. Nothing more and nothing less.

From her dreams it seemed like she wanted to. Hell, she knew even while awake that she wanted to.

The wood of her door creaked as she opened it and the halls seemed quiet, whatever party that was thrown that night was probably now in the King’s room and that thought made disgust pool in her stomach .  It was late though, the sun no more than halfway in the sky and it casted a luminous glow through some of the partings in the roots above her head. The throne room was empty— even more proof that the shenanigans of last night’s revel had moved to her husband’s room. No half clad sleeping faeries were to be seen.

Fingers ghosted along the armrests as she circled behind it, eyes trained on that hidden doorway. Would he appear through the ivy with a courtier, bright eyed that he had chosen her? Would he walk out with Nicasia— their relationship seemed to be mended well enough now.

Sleep having evaded her for the time being she set back to her rooms to get ready for the early meeting the council has decided.

Knowing that either way their king would be late.

“You look like you could use more sleep.” Cardan whispered,  _ he  _ looked as if more sleep would benefit him also. A foot tapped in the air from where he reclined in a chair, his council having left after their midday meeting in preparation for the festival for the spring equinox tomorrow.

Jude frowned as he raised the wine glass up, a toothy smirk playing across his face.

Fuck.

“Jude?” He tilted his head, “I’m serious, go get some sleep.”

“Is that an order?” She hissed, having no sway over him any more. “Are you ordering me?”

He hummed and sat up, feet now placed on the ground. “Suggestion. You look tired and I’d like you rested enough so that the normal foul-odor-smelling scrunch of your face is from my company and not just lack of rest.” He was up and moving around her, bending down to brush his lips against her ear, voice much quieter “I can help you. All you need do is ask me, darling Jude. A couple of well placed fingers and kisses should have you drifting off.”

It was tempting and he knew it was tempting. Jude couldn’t help but lean backwards to rest against his chest. Long fingers made quick work of the ties on her trousers before fingers slid under the fabric. It took no more than a few circles of a finger tip against her to have her slick with want and need. Jaw clenched she pressed the back of her head firmer against his shoulder, his free hand cupped a breast as two fingers slid into her.

Her head rolled to the side with a moan torn from her lips.

Two fingers plunged into her and drug along her inner walls, making Jude grit her teeth and buck her hips. The heel of Cardan’s palm ground against her clit and it had her toes curling in her shoes. Lips pressed against her neck before he nipped her ear. His heavy breathing hitting the side of her face, an ever growing hardness pressed against her backside.

“Jude.”

A well meaning kiss to be placed on his neck was the idea when she turned towards him. It was, until, a faint floral scent caught her attention. Not the normal scent that followed Cardan, no this was from someone else and the smudge of lip rouge against his collar furthered the suspicion. He had arrived late— which was normal for the High King— late and rumpled. At least she knew why.

“Stop.” It was so soft but she cleared her throat and repeated herself louder. “Stop.”

Ice cold water ran through her veins and her fingers wrapped around his forearm to remove his hand from her pants.

Without any other words— and ignoring the bewildered look that froze his face— Jude left, shoulders shaking once the heavy doors shut behind her.

“What has gotten into you?” Tatterfell shook her head, in all the years she had been dressing the youngest Duarte she had never heard the young woman let her do what she wanted.

She had her hair done up in the horns she always wore, only difference the hair was parted into two sections and each chunk of hair was twisted. The only hair that was not part of the horns were the few wisps that framed her face. Her dress was the deepest of purples and bronze dusted her cheekbones. Her lashes seemed longer than normal and while it was beyond what she cared for, maybe— just maybe.

Even if he didn’t want only her, she would settle for consuming his thoughts for a night. Leave him wanting her so much that no other female would occupy his thoughts, Jude wanted Cardan to ache for her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a dress.” Cardan had found her off to the side talking to an ambassador from a smaller court. A smear of gold on his eyes and lips. He must’ve been referring to the backless design of it. His dark eyes stayed trained on her collarbones, the column of her neck. He seemed tense and Jude would be a fool to think it was of any other reason than what it was.

But—

A fool she was nonetheless.

“Card— your highness.” She corrected herself, as much as she was given to still call him his name in front of his court to do so in front of others would show that he was weak. Cardan could show the others he was weak or strong, but that view of weakness would not be because of her. The half Faerie in front of her bowed and introductions were made.

A small court that wanted to be seen by their High King, and as Cardan had politely taken over listening to the other male, Jude took the time to make rounds. Locke was off and it would be perfect to check on her twin. It didn’t take long after for Cardan to disappear.

The party dispersed when dawn broke the dark sky, a faint purple rising on the horizon. Jude unable to sleep with the thoughts of what her husband could currently be doing, who he could have in his bed.

Her wandering took her to the council room, the sour disappointment of how she should have remained on the path she wanted. How her ambitions and greed had put her in this place. The thought vile as she came to stand in front of Cardan— who had foregone a fully buttoned jacket and wine glass— slumped in his normal chair, one arm resting on the table. The mouth of the bottle pressed to his lips as his throat bobbed with each swallow, his eyes flickered towards her before they drifted back to staring blankly at the dirt that made the walls.

“What?” He was harsh, angry. “If I wanted company—”

She ruffled, “I’m sure you wouldn’t have an issue finding it, Cardan.” 

They beheld each other for awhile before Cardan continued to drink, “you’re dismissed, Jude, go enjoy your evening.”

“It won’t be much of an evening if you drink yourself to death,” her arms crossed and she was aware of how it pushed her breasts in the dress. “I’ll be too busy doing damage control.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage. Maybe you should train a replacement.”

Red.

Everything was red and Jude didn’t care that he could have her punished, she marched around the table until she stood before him, and grabbed the back of his head by his hair. She ignored the parting of his own wine stained lips, and tried not to note the way his eyes rolled ever so slightly up.

“Excuse me?” She hissed at him, ignoring the way her stomach spun with need, the need to drag him from the chair and sit on the edge of the table. To raise her skirts with one hand and with the one still tangled in his thick hair, guide his mouth to the place where she wanted him between her thighs.

How dare he marry her and deny her, then request her to  _ leave?  _ She had to remind herself to stay focused.

“How dare you.” She was spitting, anger fueling everything, a small gleam in his eyes. “Do you find this funny?”

“A little, we know how you get when you’re angry.” The bottle slipped from his fingers and he leaned in closer, moaning at the way her grip pulled his hair. “Maybe you’ll find someone you don’t have to be angry to kiss. Someone who you’ll let them touch you like I want to— like I  _ try  _ to.”

He cupped her face when she let him go shocked, “I gave you what you wanted, Jude. Everything you want, I’ll give you. Every touch, kiss—”

“What are you—” his lips pressed to hers then, and at the touch Jude kneeled between Cardan’s legs from where he now sat on the edge of his seat. Her hands rested on his thighs as their mouths slid lazily together.

“I want you, Jude.” He was leaning into her, pushing her back with his movements, “please, I want to be— no, I  _ need  _ to be sated by you.”

“I’m sure any of those giggling—”

He hissed, “I am king. As of now to my court, to my home, my land I am available for marriage.” His fingers slid around to cup the back of her head, long slender fingers pulling small tendrils of hair from the two horns. “But as much as they try to shove themselves at me. As much as they may want—” a lengthy pause as he tilts his head down to kiss her again. “They wait for me in my bed, unclothed and wanting, with need. I want you to be in my bed wanting with need instead. There are times I long for you to climb into my lap as I sit on that forsaken throne you tricked me on to, and ride me until we are both spent. Damn you, Jude, why can’t you be like any of them, I wouldn’t long for you so much if you were mindless and giggled around me. I wouldn’t want to be used by you so badly, I wouldn’t feel disappointment at seeing one female that’s not you bare her breasts to me, her most neither region slick with arousal for what I could offer.”

Jude breathed his name, a whine coming from her throat when slender pale fingers undo each horn until her hair fell softly onto her shoulders. His hands combed through her hair, mouth leaving light kisses against hers.

“Do you know how tempting you looked tonight? Many couldn’t keep their eyes off of you—  _ I  _ couldn’t keep my eyes off you.” He used his hold on the back of her head to guide her into a standing position with him. He none-to-roughly pressed her back into the table with his hips, “Jude. My dear sweet, Jude. I want to drive you mad the way you drive me. I want to make every little wicked delight of yours come true as long as your hands stay in my hair and your lips keep saying my name.”

With those words he was kneeling as she leaned back against the wood under her, hands pulled up the skirts of her dress as hot open mouthed kisses trailed up her thighs. Fingers snagged the waist of her underwear and pulled them down enough that they could fall down her calves.

She gasped his name when his tongue first touched her.

The only noise in the room that didn’t come from her was from the blood crown falling from Cardan’s head by her hand jerking his face closer to her by his hair. He went on uncaring as his hold on the outside of her thighs tightened too. He wouldn’t be deterred not as his head was being pushed, ankles locked behind him, and one hand quickly became two as she held onto him as if her life was only pulsing through her veins as long as his tongue continued to taste every inch of her.

One of his hands’ cupped her waist in a bruising grip that matched the other hand squeezing the flesh of her thigh. Each ringing moan that left her mouth made his hold on her tighten and the way he sucked her clit became even more forceful. There was nothing that could have stopped Jude from what was happening, from her release that barreled into her and had her steadily jerking against the male between her legs.

He was quiet as he stood, not bothering to wipe at his face as her hands made quick work of the fastenings of his breeches. No sweet words were given as he was unbound and quickly aligned them both, his dark eyes studied every plane of her face as he pushed in. Jude swore loudly as he seemed to harden even more once fully seated in her.

“Sweet, brave, daring, Jude. Your cunt—” he hissed, unable to finish as she squeezed at the small thrust he teased her with. Cupping her cheeks as his hips moved so she’d look at him. “Jude, no more. No more ignoring this, please. I do not care if you take any others to your bed as long as I am one of them. Please, wife, let this not be an occasional union between us.”

She clung to him then, face tucking in tight between his neck and shoulder. “It won’t be.”


End file.
